kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tidus/Gameplay
Tidus is Sora's friend on the Destiny Islands, and is an optional boss found in Kingdom Hearts. He asks Sora to have a practice fight with him on the first and second days on the island. After defeating him, Sora can ask to fight him, Selphie, and Wakka simultaneously. Tidus is also a mini-boss in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts Tidus is a much tougher fight than Selphie, but only a little tougher than Wakka, even still, the match is simple. In a similar style to Sora, Tidus fights using a stick. The best way to defeat him is by dodging his strong attacks and trying to jump behind him. While still in the air, attack him with an aerial combo. His moves are based around swinging his short red staff at Sora while chasing him. On normal circumstances, he chases Sora around the beach, and once he gets close enough, he will make a quick attack. Usually after being hit by a combo, Tidus takes a large jump back, which usually signifies that he'll use his powerful spinning frontflip move. Later on, the player can tell when his HP is getting low when he starts to add a spinning backflip to his regular moves. To get some Tech Points, try parrying his attacks by striking at the same time he swings and you will stun Tidus, allowing you to get in one or two combos without interruption. After a few rounds of this, you will win. Also, if you run around avoiding his attacks, he'll get tired and starts complaining for a few seconds; this leaves him open for a quick combo. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka After fighting all three characters, Tidus will have an additional option to fight all three of them at once. If Sora is a low level, this battle can be difficult, especially if Sora has not gained any sort of HP Boost, Defense Up, or Strength Up. As you've probably noticed, each character specializes in a specific style of attack: *Tidus uses his staff for short range attacks. *Selphie uses her jump rope for medium range attacks. *Wakka uses his ball for long range attacks. Perfecting a strategy to defeat them all is hard if you are not strong enough to take on all three yet. The best idea is to take on Tidus first. Since he cannot usually hit Sora from afar, and because he chases him, focus on him. All characters retain the same pattern for this battle. Although it can be easy to get to him, Selphie will continuously follow Sora, making it hard to fight Tidus one-on-one without taking a few hits from the jump rope. One other minor annoyance is Wakka's Blitzball, which he continuously throws around. Run sideways from his position to avoid getting hit. After Tidus falls, focus on Selphie next, since she also chases Sora. Since she employs the same strategy as her one-on-one battle, She can be taken down easily if you can manage not to get hit by the rope. From here on out, your only main threat is the Blitzball. Your final target should be Wakka. It's best to get him last, since he fights from far away, and is not an easy target due to his retaliation attack and Tidus and Selphie following you if you hadn't defeated them yet. If you took several hits while taking down Tidus and Selphie, be extremely cautious, since his ball does a number on Sora. He as well also uses his one-on-one strategy. Deflect the Blitzball back at him to stun him, and keep hitting him until you win the fight. Another strategy you can try is to use Wakka's Blitzball to hit Tidus and then take on Selphie. To do this, lock on to Tidus, then move around until both he and Wakka are in your sight. Continue dodging attacks and moving while keeping these two in sight. When Wakka throws his ball, hit it. If you're locked on Tidus, the ball will automatically fly at him. The hit will stun Tidus for a while and deal damage. Take this time to focus on Selphie. If she's already defeated, you can continue to hit Tidus with the blitz ball until he's defeated. Then you can fight Wakka. You obtain a Potion for winning this fight. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Tidus's attacks are really simple and are easy to dodge in ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. He will run towards Data-Sora and either do a flip while slashing his stick downwards, or just slash his stick downwards. Although the attack can deal quite the damage, if the player successfully avoid it, he will be vulnerable to attacks. Dodge Roll is recommended to avoid those attacks, but the best strategy is to lock-on, run around, and attack after he strikes. On normal visit, defeating Tidus will reward Data-Sora with a Potion. On Questploration, Tidus's stats increased, but his move set is still basically the same. There is no reward for defeating him in Questploration, only 409 experience points. Video Gallery Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded bosses